Forsaken Missions
__TOC__ Overview FM.png A weekly event in which players earn points towards winning a new blueprint by defeating Draconian outposts. Prizes in Forsaken Missions are randomly awarded. Information *Each week, players will be given the chance to opt-in and participate in these missions to earn Quota Points, granting them access to Blueprints, some of which can only be unlocked through Forsaken Missions. *Here’s everything you need to know. *Forsaken Missions end Tuesday night at 8:00PM PST and restart each Wednesday morning at 8:00AM PST. *Forsaken Missions will not be available when an event is taking place. *Once a player accepts a Forsaken Mission, they will have 72 hours complete the mission. *If the player accepts a Forsaken Mission after Saturday 8:00PM PST, they will have untill Tuesday 8:00PM PST to finish the mission. Therefore the player will not get the full 72 Hours to complete the Forsaken Mission. *Quota Points are awarded for damage dealt to mission objectives. *Blueprints will be randomly awarded by the Forsaken Assembly. *Some Blueprints can only be obtained by participating in Forsaken Missions. *Blueprints are awared at: **Tier 1: 150,000 Points **Tier 2: 500,000 Points **Tier 3: 2,500,000 Points Draconian Ouput points and resource table Aim and Target per day Table This is assuming the player are constanting hitting a certain level of outpost for the whole 3 days. September 25, 2013 Here are the available Blueprints for this week's Forsaken Missions. Splash Upgrade is a new Blueprint that adds additional splash damage to all weapons. Also, we have made some modifications to Forsaken Missions spawning and Outposts will be more randomized going forward to allow for more level distribution. Previous Forsaken Missions September 11, 2013 September 4, 2013 May 13, 2013 Additional Facts *Hi folks, Fuxeye just wanted to get some clarification on Forsaken Missions since there seems to be a bit of confusion around this new ongoing feature. *Forsaken Missions came about from players requesting more constant, cooperative combat in the game. *However, a number of players are comparing these Missions to the events that typically occur every month. *While some of the appearances and mechanics may be similar, Kixeye want everyone to know that this is NOT an event. *Kixeye want to explain some points that differentiate Forsaken Missions from events. *Forsaken Missions are weekly objectives that recur every Tuesday and will revolve around the same set of Blueprints. *Players will have a chance each week to earn Blueprints in each tier group. *Blueprints are awarded randomly at each tier. *There will be no duplicate Blueprint rewards. *Players can eventually earn every Blueprint in a tier group. *Repair times will be normal as this is not an event, and players have the opportunity to participate whenever they choose. *Missions will not run simultaneously with monthly events to provide clarity around appropriate targets. *Forsaken Missions will recur each week; think of them as a normalized game mechanic that they can choose to participate in. *Since they repeat, the parameters around them are different from that of a monthly event. *Kixeye hope this offers the clarity you need. *Now sink those Outposts! Related Links *Link 1 Quotes This game is so full of glitches. Thats why people that play call the company Glitcheye Gallery FM_Screen_Shot_09-11-2013.PNG|Current in-game reminder Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 4.46.07 PM.png|Old in-game reminder Video Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General